jrc98gunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armed forces (BY COUNTRY)
Abkhazia ;Abkhazian Armed Forces *Abkhazian Army *Abkhazian Air Force *Abkhazian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=3 edit Afghanistan ;Military of Afghanistan *Afghan National Army *Afghan National Army Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=4 edit Albania ;Albanian Armed Forces *Albanian Joint Forces Command **Albanian Land Forces Command **Albanian Air Force **Albanian Naval Defense Forces *Albanian Support Command *Albanian Training and Doctrine Command http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=5 edit Algeria ;Military of Algeria *People's National Army *Algerian Air Force *Algerian National Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=6 edit Angola ;Angolan Armed Forces *Army of Angola *Angolan Navy *National Air Force of Angola http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=7 edit Antigua and Barbuda ;Royal Antigua and Barbuda Defence Force *Antigua and Barbuda Regiment *Antigua and Barbuda Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=8 edit Argentina ;Armed Forces of the Argentine Republic *Argentine Army *Argentine Air Force *Argentine Navy **Argentine Marines http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=9 edit Armenia ;Armed Forces of Armenia *Armenian Army *Armenian Air Force *Armenian Air Defense *Armenian Border Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=10 edit Australia ;Australian Defence Force *Royal Australian Air Force *Australian Army **Australian Army Reserve *Royal Australian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=11 edit Austria ;Austrian Armed Forces *Austrian Army *Austrian Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=12 edit Azerbaijan ;Azerbaijani Armed Forces *Azerbaijani Air and Air Defence Force *Azerbaijani Land Forces *Azerbaijani Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=13 edit B http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=14 edit The Bahamas ;Royal Bahamas Defence Force *Bahamas Army *Bahamas Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=15 edit Bahrain ;Bahrain Defence Force *Royal Bahraini Air Force *Royal Bahraini Army *Royal Bahraini Navy *Bahraini Royal Medical Services http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=16 edit Bangladesh ;Bangladesh Armed Forces *Bangladesh Air Force *Bangladesh Army *Bangladesh Navy *Bangladesh Coast Guard *Bangladesh Ansars *Border Guards Bangladesh http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=17 edit Barbados ;Barbados Defence Force *The Barbados Regiment *Barbados Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=18 edit Belarus ;Armed Forces of Belarus *Belarusian Land Forces *Belarusian Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=19 edit Belgium ;Belgian Army *Belgian Land Component *Belgian Air Component *Belgian Naval Component *Belgian Medical Component http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=20 edit Belize ;Belize Defence Force *Air Wing *Ground Forces *Volunteer Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=21 edit Benin ;Benin Armed Forces *Benin Army *Benin Navy *Benin People's Air Force *National Gendarmerie http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=22 edit Bermuda ;Military of Bermuda *Bermuda Regiment http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=23 edit Bhutan ;Military of Bhutan *Royal Bhutan Army **Army Aviation *Royal Bodyguard *Royal Bhutan Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=24 edit Bolivia ;Bolivian Armed Forces *Bolivian Army *Bolivian Air Force *Bolivian Naval Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=25 edit Bosnia and Herzegovina ;Armed Forces of Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bosnian Ground Forces *Air Force and Anti-Aircraft Defence of Bosnia and Herzegovina http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=26 edit Botswana ;Botswana Defence Force *Botswana Ground Force *Botswana Defence Force Air Wing *Botswana National Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=27 edit Brazil ;Brazilian Armed Forces *Brazilian Army *Brazilian Air Force *Brazilian Navy **Brazilian Marine Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=28 edit Brunei ;Royal Brunei Armed Forces *Royal Brunei Land Forces *Royal Brunei Air Force *Royal Brunei Navy *Support Services *Training Institute http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=29 edit Bulgaria ;Bulgarian Army *Bulgarian land forces *Bulgarian Air Force *Bulgarian Navy *National Guards Unit of Bulgaria http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=30 edit Burkina Faso ;Military of Burkina Faso *Army *Air Force *National Gendarmerie *National Police *People's Militia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=31 edit Burma ;Myanmar Armed Forces *Myanmar Army *Myanmar Navy *Myanmar Air Force *Myanmar Police Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=32 edit Burundi ;Military of Burundi *Army *Gendarmerie http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=33 edit C http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=34 edit Cambodia ;Royal Cambodian Armed Forces *Royal Cambodian Army *Royal Cambodian Air Force *Royal Cambodian Navy *Royal Gendarmerie of Cambodia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=35 edit Cameroon ;Military of Cameroon *Cameroon Army *Cameroon Air Force *Cameroon Navy *Fire Fighter Corps *Gendarmerie http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=36 edit Canada ;Royal Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army **Canadian Rangers *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy **Canadian Forces Naval Reserve *Canadian Expeditionary Force Command *Canadian Operational Support Command *Canadian Special Operations Forces Command *Canada Command **Primary Reserve ***Canadian Forces Supplementary Reserve http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=37 edit Cape Verde ;People's Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cape Verde *Cape Verde Army *Coast Guard **Maritime Air Wing http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=38 edit Central African Republic ;Central African Armed Forces *Central African Republic Army *Central African Republic Air Force *National Gendarmerie *Presidential Guard *National Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=39 edit Chad ;Military of Chad *Chadian Ground Forces **Chadian Air Force *Chadian Republican Guard *Rapid Intervention Force *Chadian Police *National and Nomadic Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=40 edit Chile ;Military of Chile *Chilean Army *Chilean Navy **Chilean Marine Corps *Chilean Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=41 edit People's Republic of China ;People's Liberation Army *People's Liberation Army Ground Force *People's Liberation Army Air Force *People's Liberation Army Navy **People's Liberation Army Naval Air Force **People's Liberation Army Marine Corps *Second Artillery Corps *People's Armed Police **China Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=42 edit Colombia ;Military Forces of Colombia *National Army of Colombia *Colombian Navy *Colombian Naval Infantry *Colombian Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=43 edit Comoros ;Comorian Security Force *Comorian Army *Comorian Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=44 edit Congo, Democratic Republic of the ;Armed Forces of the Democratic Republic of Congo *Army of the Democratic Republic of the Congo *Air Force of the Democratic Republic of the Congo *Navy of the Democratic Republic of the Congo http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=45 edit Congo, Republic of the ;Military of the Republic of the Congo http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=46 edit Costa Rica ;Military of Costa Rica *Public Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=47 edit Côte d'Ivoire ;National Armed Forces of Côte d'Ivoire *Ivorian Army *Gendarmerie *Ivorian Navy *Ivoirian Air Transport and Liaison Group http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=48 edit Croatia ;Armed Forces of the Republic of Croatia *Croatian Army *Croatian Navy *Croatian Air Force and Defense http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=49 edit Cuba ;Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces *Cuban Army *Cuban Air and Air Defense Force *Revolutionary Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=50 edit Cyprus ;Cypriot National Guard *Cypriot National Guard *Cyprus Air Forces *Cyprus Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=51 edit Czech Republic ;Army of the Czech Republic *Czech Land Forces *Czech Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=52 edit D http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=53 edit Denmark ;Danish Defence *Royal Danish Army *Royal Danish Air Force *Royal Danish Navy *Danish Home Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=54 edit Djibouti ;Djibouti National Army *Djibouti National Army **Djibouti Navy **Djibouti Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=55 edit Dominican Republic ;Dominican Armed Forces *Dominican Army *Dominican Air Force *Dominican Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=56 edit E http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=57 edit East Timor ;Timor Leste Defence Force *Army of East Timor *Naval Component of East Timor http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=58 edit Ecuador ;Ecuadorian Armed Forces *Ecuadorian Army *Ecuadorian Air Force *Ecuadorian Navy *National Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=59 edit Egypt ;Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Air Force *Egyptian Navy *Egyptian Air Defense Command http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=60 edit El Salvador ;Armed Forces of El Salvador *Salvadoran Army *Navy of El Salvador *Air Force of El Salvador http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=61 edit Equatorial Guinea ;Armed Forces of Equatorial Guinea *Army of Equatorial Guinea *Air Force of Equatorial Guinea *Navy of Equatorial Guinea http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=62 edit Eritrea ;Eritrean Defence Forces *Eritrean Army *Eritrean Air Force *Eritrean Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=63 edit Estonia ;Estonian Defence Forces *Estonian Ground Force *Estonian Air Force *Estonian Navy *Defence League http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=64 edit Ethiopia ;Ethiopian National Defense Force *Ethiopian Air Force *Imperial Bodyguard (defunct) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=65 edit F http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=66 edit Fiji ;Republic of Fiji Military Forces *Fiji Infantry Regiment *Fijian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=67 edit Finland ;Finnish Defence Forces *Finnish Army *Finnish Air Force *Finnish Navy **Finnish Marine Commandos *Finnish Border Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=68 edit France ;French Armed Forces *French Army **Troupes de marine **French Foreign Legion *French Air Force *French Navy **Force d'action navale **Force océanique stratégique **French Naval Aviation **Fusiliers Marins *National Gendarmerie **Maritime Gendarmerie http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=69 edit G http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=70 edit Gabon ;Military of Gabon *Gabonese Army *Gabonese Air Force *Gabonese Navy *Gendarmerie *National Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=71 edit The Gambia ;Gambian National Army *Gambian Army *Gambian Navy *National Police *National Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=72 edit Georgia ;Georgian Armed Forces *Georgian Land Forces *Georgian Air Force *Coast Guard of Georgia *Special Forces Brigade *National Guard of Georgia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=73 edit Germany ;Bundeswehr *German Army *German Navy *Luftwaffe *Bundeswehr Joint Medical Service *Streitkräftebasis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=74 edit Ghana ;Military of Ghana *Ghana Army *Ghana Air Force *Ghana Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=75 edit Greece ;Hellenic Armed Forces *Hellenic National Defense General Staff *Hellenic Army *Hellenic Navy *Hellenic Air Force *Hellenic Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=76 edit Guatemala ;Guatemala Defense Force *Guatemalan Army *Guatemalan Air Force *Guatemalan Navy **Guatemalan Marine Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=77 edit Guinea ;Military of Guinea http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=78 edit Guinea-Bissau ;Military of Guinea-Bissau http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=79 edit Guyana ;Guyana Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=80 edit H http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=81 edit Honduras ;Armed Forces of Honduras *Honduran Army *Honduran Air Force *Honduran Navy **Honduras Marine Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=82 edit Hungary ;Hungarian Defence Force *Hungarian Ground Forces *Hungarian Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=83 edit I http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=84 edit Iceland ;Military of Iceland *Icelandic Coast Guard *Iceland Air Defence System *Iceland Crisis Response Unit *Víkingasveitin *National Police of Iceland http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=85 edit India ;Indian Armed Forces *Indian Army *Indian Air Force *Indian Navy **Marine Commando Force **Indian Naval Air Arm *Indian Coast Guard *Strategic Forces Command *Integrated Space Cell *Paramilitary forces of India http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=86 edit Indonesia ;Armed Forces of Indonesia *Indonesian Army *Indonesian Air Force *Indonesian Navy **Indonesian Marine Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=87 edit Iraq ;Iraqi security forces ;Iraqi Armed Forces *Iraqi Army *Iraqi Air Force *Iraqi Navy *Iraqi National Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=88 edit Iran ;Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran *Islamic Republic of Iran Army *Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force *Islamic Republic of Iran Navy *Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution **Ground Forces of the Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution **Navy of the Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution **Air Force of the Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution **Quds Force **Basij http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=89 edit Ireland ;Irish Defence Forces *Irish Army **Irish Army Rangers *Irish Air Corps *Irish Naval Service *Reserve Defence Forces **Army Reserve **Naval Service Reserve http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=90 edit Israel ;Israel Defense Forces *Israeli Army *Israeli Air Force *Israeli Sea Corps *Ground Forces Command *Israel Defense Forces Reserve Service http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=91 edit Italy ;Italian Armed Forces *Italian Army *Italian Navy **San Marco Regiment **Italian commando frogmen **Corps of the Port Captaincies – Coast Guard *Italian Air Force *Carabinieri *Italian special forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=92 edit J http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=93 edit Jamaica ;Jamaica Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=94 edit Japan ;Japan Self-Defense Forces *Japan Ground Self-Defense Force **Central Readiness Force *Japan Air Self-Defense Force *Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force **Special Boarding Unit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=95 edit Jordan ;Jordanian Armed Forces *Royal Jordanian Land Force *Royal Jordanian Air Force *Royal Naval Force *Royal Special Forces *His Majesty's Special Security *Royal Maintenance Corps (Jordan) *Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah *King Abdullah Design and Development Bureau http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=96 edit K http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=97 edit Kazakhstan ;Armed Forces of the Republic of Kazakhstan *Kazakhstan Ground Forces *Kazakhstan Air and Air Defense Forces *Kazakhstan Naval Force *Kazakhstan Border Services *Republican Guard of the Republic of Kazakhstan http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=98 edit Kenya ;Kenya Defence Forces *Kenyan Army *Kenya Air Force *Kenyan Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=99 edit Korea, North ;Korean People's Army *Korean People's Army Ground Force *Korean People's Air Force *Korean People's Navy *Artillery Guidance Bureau *North Korean Special Operation Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=100 edit Korea, South ;Republic of Korea Armed Forces *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Air Force *Republic of Korea Navy **Republic of Korea Marine Corps *Republic of Korea Reserve Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=101 edit Kosovo ;Kosovo Security Force *Kosovo Security Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=102 edit Kuwait ;Royal Armed Forces of Kuwait *Kuwaiti Army *Kuwait Air Force *Kuwaiti Navy *Kuwaiti National Police Force *Kuwaiti National Guard *Kuwaiti Coast guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=103 edit Kyrgyzstan ;Armed Forces of Kyrgyzstan *Land Forces *Air Forces *Border Guards *Interior Troops *Ministry of Emergency Situations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=104 edit L http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=105 edit Laos ;Military of Laos http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=106 edit Latvia ;Latvian National Armed Forces *Latvian Army *Latvian Navy *Latvian Air Force *Latvian National Guard *Latvian Border Guards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=107 edit Lebanon ;Lebanese Armed Forces *Lebanese Ground Forces **Lebanese Special Operations Command *Lebanese Navy *Lebanese Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=108 edit Liberia ;Armed Forces of Liberia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=109 edit Libya ;Military of Libya *Libyan Army *Libyan Air Force *Libyan Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=110 edit Lithuania ;Lithuanian Armed Forces *Lithuanian Land Force **Lithuanian National Defence Volunteer Forces *Lithuanian Air Force *Lithuanian Naval Force *Lithuanian Special Operations Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=111 edit Luxembourg ;Luxembourg Army http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=112 edit M http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=113 edit Macedonia ;Army of the Republic of Macedonia *Land Command *Macedonian Air Force *Special Forces Command *Training Command *Logistics Command http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=114 edit Madagascar ;Military of Madagascar http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=115 edit Malawi ;Military of Malawi http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=116 edit Malaysia ;Malaysian Armed Forces *Malaysian Army *Royal Malaysian Air Force *Royal Malaysian Navy *Malaysian Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=117 edit Mali ;Military of Mali http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=118 edit Malta ;Armed Forces of Malta *Maltese Maritime Squadron *Air Wing of the Armed Forces of Malta http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=119 edit Mauritania ;Military of Mauritania http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=120 edit Mexico ;Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army **Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy **Mexican Naval Infantry(Marine Corps) **Maritime Search and Rescue (Mexico)(Coast Guard) *Rurales http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=121 edit Moldova ;Moldovan armed forces *Moldovan Ground Forces *Moldovan Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=122 edit Monaco ;Military of Monaco *Compagnie des Carabiniers du Prince (Army/Marine Corps/personal guard) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=123 edit Mongolia ;Military of Mongolia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=124 edit Montenegro ;Military of Montenegro *Montenegrin Ground Army *Montenegrin Navy *Montenegrin Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=125 edit Morocco ;Military of Morocco *Royal Moroccan Army **Moroccan Royal Guard *Royal Moroccan Navy *Royal Moroccan Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=126 edit Mozambique ;Military of Mozambique http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=127 edit N http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=128 edit Nagorno-Karabakh Republic ;Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army *Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=129 edit Namibia ;Namibia Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=130 edit Netherlands ;Armed forces of the Netherlands *Royal Netherlands Army *Royal Netherlands Air Force *Royal Netherlands Navy **Netherlands Marine Corps *Royal Marechaussee http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=131 edit Nepal ;Nepalese Armed Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=132 edit New Zealand ;New Zealand Defence Force *New Zealand Army *Royal New Zealand Air Force *Royal New Zealand Navy **Royal New Zealand Naval Volunteer Reserve http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=133 edit Nicaragua ;Military of Nicaragua http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=134 edit Niger ;Military of Niger http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=135 edit Nigeria ;Military of Nigeria *Nigerian Army *Nigerian Air Force *Nigerian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=136 edit Northern Cyprus ;Military of Northern Cyprus *Turkish Cypriot Security Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=137 edit Norway ;Norwegian Defence Force *Norwegian Army *Royal Norwegian Air Force *Royal Norwegian Navy **Norwegian Coast Guard *Norwegian Home Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=138 edit O http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=139 edit Oman ;Sultan of Oman's Armed Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=140 edit P http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=141 edit Pakistan ;Pakistani Armed Forces *Pakistan Army *Pakistan Air Force *Pakistan Navy **Pakistani Marines *Paramilitary forces of Pakistan *Pakistan Maritime Security Agency *Pakistan National Command Authority http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=142 edit Panama ;Panamanian Public Forces *National Aeronaval Service *National Borders Service *National Police *Institutional Protection Service http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=143 edit Papua New Guinea ;Papua New Guinea Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=144 edit Paraguay ;Military of Paraguay http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=145 edit Philippines ;Armed Forces of the Philippines *Philippine Army *Philippine Air Force *Philippine Navy **Philippine Marine Corps *Philippine Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=146 edit Poland ;Polish Armed Forces *Polish Land Forces *Polish Air Force *Polish Navy *Polish Special Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=147 edit Portugal ;Portuguese Armed Forces *Portuguese Army *Portuguese Navy **Portuguese Marine Corps *Portuguese Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=148 edit Peru ;Peruvian Armed Forces *Peruvian Army *Peruvian Air Force *Peruvian Navy **Peruvian Naval Infantry http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=149 edit Q http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=150 edit Qatar ;Military of Qatar http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=151 edit R http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=152 edit Romania ;Romanian Armed Forces *Romanian Land Forces *Romanian Air Force *Romanian Naval Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=153 edit Russia ;Armed Forces of the Russian Federation *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy **Russian Naval Aviation **Russian Naval Infantry *Main Agency of Missiles and Artillery of the Ministry of Defense of the Russian Federation (GRAU) *Russian Strategic Missile Troops *Russian Space Forces *Russian Airborne Troops http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=154 edit Rwanda ;Rwandan Defence Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=155 edit S http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=156 edit Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic ;Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (or Western Sahara) *Polisario Front http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=157 edit San Marino ;Military of San Marino http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=158 edit Saudi Arabia ;Armed Forces of Saudi Arabia *Saudi Arabian Army *Royal Saudi Air Force *Saudi Navy *Royal Saudi Air Defense *Saudi Arabian National Guard *Saudi Emergency Force *Saudi Royal Guard Regiment http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=159 edit Senegal ;Military of Senegal http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=160 edit Serbia ;Serbian Armed Forces *Serbian Army **River Flotilla of the Serbian Armed Forces *Serbian Air Force and Air Defence *Serbian Training Command http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=161 edit Sierra Leone ;Military of Sierra Leone http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=162 edit Singapore ;Singapore Armed Forces *Singapore Army *Republic of Singapore Navy *Republic of Singapore Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=163 edit Slovakia ;Armed Forces of the Slovak Republic *Ground Forces of the Slovak Republic *Slovak Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=164 edit Slovenia ;Slovenian Armed Forces *Slovenian Ground Force **Slovenian Air Force and Air Defence **Slovenian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=165 edit Somalia ;Military of Somalia *Somali National Army *Somali Navy *Somali Air Corps *Somali Police Force Note: much of Somalia's military is currently in a disorganised state due to the ongoing Civil war in the county. Several areas have their own local military forces. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=166 edit Somaliland ;Military of Somaliland *Somaliland Army *Somaliland Navy *Somaliland Air Defense Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=167 edit South Africa ;South African National Defence Force *South African Army *South African Air Force *South African Navy *South African Military Health Service http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=168 edit South Ossetia ;Republic of South Ossetia Army *South Ossetian Army *South Ossetian Air Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=169 edit South Sudan ;Military of South Sudan http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=170 edit Spain ;Spanish Armed Forces *Spanish Army *Spanish Air Force *Spanish Navy **Spanish Marine Corps *Guardia Civil *Spanish Royal Guard *Military Emergencies Unit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=171 edit Sri Lanka ;Sri Lanka Armed Forces *Sri Lanka Army *Sri Lanka Navy **Naval Patrolmen *Sri Lanka Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=172 edit Sudan ;Sudan People's Armed Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=173 edit Suriname ;Military of Suriname http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=174 edit Sweden ;Swedish Armed Forces *Swedish Army **Swedish Home Guard ***Swedish Women's Voluntary Defence Service *Swedish Air Force *Swedish Navy *Swedish Military Intelligence and Security Service http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=175 edit Switzerland ;Swiss Armed Forces *Swiss Land Forces *Swiss Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=176 edit Syria ;Syrian Armed Forces *Syrian Army *Syrian Air Force *Syrian Navy *Syrian Air Defense Force *Syrian Military Intelligence http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=177 edit T http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=178 edit Republic of China (Taiwan) ;Republic of China Armed Forces *Republic of China Army *Republic of China Air Force *Republic of China Navy **Republic of China Marine Corps *Republic of China Military Police http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=179 edit Tanzania ;Tanzania People's Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=180 edit Thailand ;Royal Thai Armed Forces *Royal Thai Army *Royal Thai Air Force *Royal Thai Navy **Royal Thai Marine Corps http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=181 edit Tajikistan ;Military of Tajikistan http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=182 edit Togo ;Military of Togo http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=183 edit Transnistria ;Armed Forces of Transnistria *Transnistrian Army *Transnistrian Air Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=184 edit Trinidad and Tobago ;Trinidad and Tobago Defence Force http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=185 edit Tunisia ;Tunisian Armed Forces *Tunisian Army *Tunisian Air Force *Tunisian Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=186 edit Turkey ;Turkish Armed Forces *Turkish Army *Turkish Air Force *Turkish Navy **Amphibious Marines Brigade *Turkish Gendarmerie *Turkish Coast Guard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=187 edit Turkmenistan ;Military of Turkmenistan http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=188 edit U http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=189 edit Uganda ;Military of Uganda http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_militaries_by_country&action=edit&section=190 edit Ukraine ;Armed Forces of Ukraine *Ukrainian Ground Forces *Ukrainian Air Force *Ukrainian Navy and Ukrainian Marine Corps United Arab Emirates ;United Arab Emirates Union Defence Force *United Arab Emirates Army *United Arab Emirates Navy **United Arab Emirates Marines **United Arab Emirates Coast Guard *United Arab Emirates Air Force **United Arab Emirates Air Defence Force *United Arab Emirates paramilitary forces **United Arab Emirates Federal Police United Kingdom ;British Armed Forces *British Army **British Army Reserve **Army Air Corps **United Kingdom Special Forces ***Special Air Service ***Special Boat Service ***Special Forces Support Group ***Special Reconnaissance Regiment **Territorial Army (United Kingdom) *Royal Air Force **Royal Auxiliary Air Force **RAF Regiment **Royal Air Force Police *Naval Service **Royal Navy **Royal Marines ***Special Boat Service **Naval Reserve Forces ***Royal Naval Reserve ***Royal Marines Reserve ***Royal Fleet Reserve **Royal Fleet Auxiliary **Naval Careers Service *Falkland Islands Defence Force (Allegiance to the United Kingdom) United States of America ;United States Department of Defense *Joint Improvised Explosive Device Defeat Organization ;United States armed forces *United States Army **United States Army Reserve **Army National Guard *United States Marine Corps **United States Marine Corps Reserve **Fleet Marine Force *United States Navy **United States Navy Reserve **United States Merchant Marine (Auxiliary to the U.S Navy) ***Merchant Marine Reserve *United States Air Force **Air Force Reserve Command **Air National Guard **Civil Air Patrol *United States Coast Guard (transferable to the Navy) **United States Coast Guard Reserve **United States Coast Guard Auxiliary (Auxiliary to the U.S Coast Guard) *State Defense Forces **State Defense Forces Reserve **Naval Militia Uruguay ;Armed Forces of Uruguay *National Army of Uruguay *National Navy of Uruguay **Coast Guard of Uruguay **Marine Troops **Naval Aviation *Uruguayan Air Force *Medical Services Uzbekistan ;Military of Uzbekistan V Venezuela ;National Armed Forces of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela *National Army of Venezuela *National Air Force of Venezuela *Bolivarian Armada of Venezuela **Venezuelan Marine Corps *Venezuelan National Guard *Venezuelan National Militia Vietnam ;Vietnam People's Army *Vietnam Ground Force *Vietnam Border Defense Force *Vietnam People's Navy **Naval Infantry **Vietnam Marine Police *Vietnam People's Air Force Y Yemen ;Military of Yemen *Yemen Army *Yemen Air Force *Yemen Navy Z Zambia ;Zambian_Defence_Force *Army of Zambia *Zambian Air Force Zimbabwe ;Zimbabwe Defence Forces *Zimbabwe National Army *Air Force of Zimbabwe *Zimbabwe Republic Police